Death Note The Random Fight
by samuri gurl 7653
Summary: Its rate T Rating might change cuz of later chapters, maybe...I am working on it so it will hopefully be better... PLEASE REVIEW!


Rating M just to be safe (I'm paranoid like that)

Hi, this is my second fic ever, so yeah, I hope its better than the Naruto one I'm working on... Heh... Sorry if its not... Well yeah this is a Death Note one but I'm not exactly sure when it takes place, seeing as Near and Mello and ever body else are alive and with L... If that made any sense... ' Pairings would be nice; I'll try to do yaoi if you'd like (I'll need help with that though...), so suggest away, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Death Note cuz if I did I would know when this took place and have a better idea of the plot and characters.

* * *

"Hi N-kun," said L between bites of strawberry cake. "How's life treating you?" 

N, more commonly known as Near (although that is not his real name either), gazed emotionlessly while writing notes onto a piece of paper, "Fine, thanks. What about you?"

"Fine. Hey Near-kun, what are you looking at? Stuff on Kira? Have you found anything new? Kira's being very clever lately and I..."

At that moment, Light Yagami walked in.

"Hey Light-kun," said L, then spotted M behind him. "Hey Mello-san."

"L! I caught him--." He tugged Mello's arm. "--stealing the chocolate from the fridge."

Mello jerked his arm free from Light's grasp and stalked haughtily over to a comfy chair in the corner of the room. "It's **mine** anyway, so what does it matter! **I** was the one who bought it, so **I** should be the one to eat it! Go buy your own damn chocolate if you want some so badly!!" Mello yelled angrily, pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

"L, have you eaten any yams? You need your strength," Light said, smirking.

L flipped his untidy black bangs out of the way and glared at Light. "No, I hate yams as you perfectly well know!" He turned his attention back to Near. "Anyway Near-kun, you haven't answered my questions. What are you doing and does it have to do with Kira?"

In a corner Mello munched on chocolate.

The door opened silently and Mello's friend Matt came in playing his game boy as usual.

"L, leave the cake alone!! Now more!" Light ordered.

L took a huge bite of cake, munching slowly on it, eyes on Light's face. "Yum!" He said happily.

Near rolled his eyes while Mello snickered at him.

"Owned." He smirked, biting off another chunk of chocolate.

"L, leave the cake alone!! Now more!" Light ordered, snatching the strawberry goodness away from L. _**"You need your strength!!!"**_ Light snarled.

L looked horrified. "Give it back!!" He cried, looking at it worriedly. "And stop flinging it around!! You'll..."

The cake dropped to the floor with a _splat_.

_**"Near-kun!" **_L said, the vein in his for-head twitching angrily._** "My questions!? And Light-kun, if you're going to ruin perfectly good cake, you can leave!!!"**_

Light sulked in a corner.

"No, Almighty Lord of Empty Flavored Calories, I haven't. There haven't been any recent murders even remotely close, unless you count a priest choking on a melon in a synagogue." The boy said, twirling his white bangs.

Light snorted, then quickly turned it into a cough.

L raised his eyebrow at him. "Very mature Light-kun." He said. "Let's all laugh at death. You're now up 5. Let's see, so that makes me 10 sure you're Kira."

"You're just saying that because I ruined you cake!" The younger boy cried indignantly.

"Now, now, behave children..." Near said with a smirk. "And tuck in that shirt, Mello!"

"Shut it shrimp!" Mello gritted out angrily, soon after discovering he had no chocolate left.

"Shut up both of you!" Light and L yelled at the same time.

The two boys pouted to themselves, till Near threw a paper airplane at Mello's head, getting it caught in his blond hair.

"Why you little--!!" Mello yelled, finally snapping and tackled the boy.

Light, out of some impulse he couldn't explain, threw himself in to the fray, shortly followed, though no one knew why, L who wasn't exactly sure what had just happened but thought it looked fun. They all rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking whatever they could come in contact with, cursing at each other the whole time.

Watari walked in.

* * *

Hope it was good!! Thanks for reading it! Please review, if you can... I like ideas, suggestions, ect... 


End file.
